


Red-clad snowy skin

by chrystalqueer



Category: Heaven Official's Blessing, 天官赐福 - 墨香铜臭 | Tiān Guān Cì Fú - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hualian, M/M, Panties, Smut, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrystalqueer/pseuds/chrystalqueer
Summary: After Qingxuan asks if Xie Lian has ever dressed up for Hua Cheng he flushes instantly out of embarrassment but can't get the thought out of his head. Would Hua Cheng like it?
Relationships: Xie Lian/Hua Cheng
Comments: 6
Kudos: 287





	Red-clad snowy skin

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens if I search for inspiration for my friend to draw naughty HuaLian and get inspired myself.  
> Here the link to her beautiful drawing: https://www.instagram.com/p/B9-e6UzFiEq/?igshid=187juv85ytoer

It had been an offhand remark. In the middle of a regular conversation Qingxuan had looked at him and asked if he had ever dressed up for Hua Cheng.

"He seems like somebody who enjoys a little kinky stuff, doesn't he? You have a nice body, ever thought about wearing something like lingerie? Oh, oh, oh, how about stockings?"

  
Seeing his excitement, Xie Lian had flushed red and started stammering about privacy and how women's clothing wasn't appropriate in such a setting and Qingxuan had changed the topic reluctantly.

  
There was only one problem: Xie Lian couldn't stop thinking about that tiny little remark.

  
It wasn't like Xie Lian had never worn women's clothing. On the contrary, he had worn dresses on different occasions and had never felt ashamed of it before.

  
It was just that it had never really been for his own amusement and it had definitely never been anything other than outerwear. To wear revealing underwear or over knee stockings seemed so embarrassing that even thinking about it made him flush.

  
But the other thing Qingxuan said made him think. Would Hua Cheng like it if he wore something like that for him? Would he be surprised?

  
Xie Lian tried to continue on his daily routine like usual but after regularly drifting off in the middle of a conversation or while eating dinner with Hua Cheng, he decided that he had to do something.

  
Qingxuan certainly was surprised when Xie Lian suddenly turned up to ask him about lingerie. Even though his face was bright red, Xie Lian knew that he had to ask for help if he actually wanted to do this and he knew Qingxuan wouldn't judge him for it.

  
Indeed, he seemed rather excited and took Xie Lian to find something he liked right away. After some contemplation and the continued reminder to himself not to think about the fact that Qingxuan seemed to know exactly what he was doing, he decided on some red silk panties and white over knee stockings.

  
He thought about taking white panties to stay true to his normal colour scheme but Qingxuan convinced him to take the red ones because surely Hua Cheng would appreciate the bright colour on his pale skin.

  
Xie Lian took over a week until he finally found the courage to put on the panties and stockings underneath his robe. He could feel the different material on his body and unknowingly shifted in his seat next to Hua Cheng.

  
The latter was practicing his calligraphy like most evenings when he noticed the continued shifting.

  
"Gege, are you okay? Did something happen today?"

  
Xie Lian's head twisted to look at him and he instantly flushed a bright red at being caught.

  
"No, don't worry about it." He tried to smile reassuringly. "Are you almost finished?"

  
Hua Cheng raised an eyebrow at his question.

  
"Why? Are you in a hurry?"

  
His tries to answer ended in stammering and didn't really help Xie Lian in acting casual. Hua Cheng started smirking at the sight of his bright red cheeks.

  
"Don't worry, gege, I'll stop here for now and we can go over to the bed right away."

  
The still bright red Xie Lian tried to breathe in deeply without looking too obvious. Intentionally initiating any type of physical contact still made him shy and he wasn't sure how to tell Hua Cheng what he wanted without looking too eager.

  
In the end, he just looked him straight in the eye and offered a tiny nod. Hua Cheng's eye widened a bit in surprise at Xie Lian admitting that he wanted to go to bed but he didn't say anything about it. He took Xie Lian's hand and pulled him in his arms like he was afraid that Xie Lian was going to back out but the latter just hid his face and relaxed in the embrace.

  
The walk to the bed was slow and filled with slow kisses. Xie Lian’s hands were fixed around Hua Cheng’s neck while he was almost carried the few metres to the divan.

  
After lying down with Hua Cheng balancing himself above him, he almost forgot why he was nervous earlier. They still hadn't stopped kissing and like always, his heart was beating so hard, he couldn't even hear his own thoughts.

  
Hua Cheng's weight was pressing down on him and the small kisses slowly wandered from his lips to his jaw and down to his collarbones that peeked out of his robe.

  
Slowly sucking and biting the fair skin, he was leaving red marks all over Xie Lian's upper body. His collar was slowly pushed to the side and Hua Cheng rolled off him to help him out of his outer robes. His sash was thrown to the ground next to the divan, the two on top no longer caring for being tidy.

  
Hua Cheng pulled back his inner robes just as carefully and then suddenly stopped moving. His wide eye was fixed to Xie Lian's lower body and a breath he actually didn't need seemed to leave his lips.

  
Xie Lian held his breath as he tried to read Hua Cheng's face. After a few moments that seemed impossibly long he still didn't get any reaction that could show him whether his idea was a good one or not. He reached out slowly with his hand and touched Hua Cheng's cheek softly.

  
"Sa- San Lang?"

  
His voice broke nervously and his eyes flicked back and forth as he didn't know whether he should continue looking at his lover. His uncertainty caught up with him but he couldn't move to pull off the lingerie. He was still waiting for a reaction when he felt a hand covering his own on Hua Cheng's cheek.

  
His eyes instantly flicked up again and he saw Hua Cheng looking at him with a wide, dark and glittering eye. He blinked once, twice and looked down at Xie Lian again as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

  
"Gege, you're beautiful..."

  
Hua Cheng's voice was barely more than a whisper, as if he would shatter something if he spoke any louder. His normally confident and teasing behaviour in bed was completely lost for a moment when he looked him straight in the eyes and Xie Lian wasn't sure what he was supposed to think. Only when Hua Cheng finally moved his stare away from his face was he able to take a deep breath again.

  
He could feel a careful touch at his ankle and when his eyes snapped down, he could see Hua Cheng's finger slowly tracing up his leg, barely even touching. It was so fleeting, it felt almost ticklish and his leg jerked softly as if it wanted to shake off the sensation. The small moan Xie Lian let out seemed to move something inside Hua Cheng and he took Xie Lian's leg in his hand fully, pushing it up at a slight angle and leant down to touch the soft material with his lips. The small kisses started at his ankle and followed the same route as the single finger earlier.

  
Xie Lian couldn't watch any longer and turned his head upwards as he felt the careful touch on his leg. His breath got quicker with every little kiss left on his skin without really touching it.

  
"San Lang-ah~"

  
His voice sounded broken from almost nothing but he needed Hua Cheng to do something. The heat inside him was getting stronger every second and he felt more fingers on his other leg in response to his call.

  
The touches grew bolder now, changing from teasing and soft to almost groping and massaging his legs. The slide of the thin material on his skin added to the sensation and his moans grew louder with every touch. Hua Cheng hadn't even touched his most sensitive region yet and he was hard as a rock.

  
The kisses grew closer and closer to the place he really wanted Hua Cheng's mouth to be but stopped right at the end of his legs. He could feel Hua Cheng softly biting into his sensitive skin and soothing the skin right after with his tongue. A whine escaped his mouth and he couldn't control himself as he bucked his hips against Hua Cheng's lips.

  
Xie Lian could hear a small chuckle as the lips started teasing the edge of the bright red silk panties.

  
"Gege, how did you know that I love to see you in my colour?"

  
The lips wandered over the side of the panties up to his stomach, missing his most important place completely. One of Xie Lian's hands found his lover’s dark curls and he tried to push his head back down with a soft whine of his name.

  
"San Lang-ah, please~"

  
He could finally feel one of the long fingers curling around the edge of the panties and sighed with relief as they got pulled down slowly.

  
Hua Cheng's deep voice sounded teasing but loving as he removed the panties completely and laid them to his side carefully.

  
"It's almost a shame to pull them off, you look so beautiful in red! But this right here is even better..."

  
His finger circled Xie Lian's erection slowly before moving away to finally pull of his robes. Xie Lian could only pant and watch as the smooth pale skin got revealed right before his eyes. It seemed Hua Cheng had been so distracted by his discovery under Xie Lian's robes that undressing himself was the farthest thing on his mind. With his lover laying under him in only a pair of white over knees and looking absolutely wrecked, scattered red marks all over his body, he couldn't stop himself any longer and wanted to finally feel skin on skin.

  
He slotted his naked body against Xie Lian and traced up his ribs and muscles slowly until he arrived at his chin. Tilting his face up carefully, he leant down to kiss Xie Lian passionately for a few seconds before pulling away and looking him over again like he couldn't believe what was in front of his eyes.

  
When he finally kissed Xie Lian again, one of his hands moved down between his legs slowly. Xie Lian couldn't help but spread his legs wider to make space for the cool finger to massage and push against his entrance softly. A moan broke out of his throat when Hua Cheng stopped kissing him to spit on his fingers before bringing them down again, pushing inside him slowly.

  
It certainly wasn't the first time to feel him inside and Xie Lian was so worked up that he pushed against the finger instantly. His hands found Hua Cheng's arm and chest to hold something to keep himself grounded as a second finger pushed inside him. The movements still weren't faster and Xie Lian couldn't help but whine against Hua Cheng's lips as he needed more.

  
All the touches earlier had lit a fire inside him and he needed Hua Cheng to help him control it. A third finger made its way inside and Xie Lian sighed softly. The stretch burned slightly but he was used to it and pain didn't concern him anyway. It was just that Hua Cheng always made sure to prepare him carefully because even though he knew that Xie Lian wouldn't care, he would never let him feel any pain whatsoever.

  
After deeming Xie Lian ready, Hua Cheng positioned himself at his entrance and started pushing in slowly. Xie Lian moaned and grabbed his arm harder, leaving small marks with his nails.

  
The stretch was exhilarating every time and Xie Lian's insides felt scorching hot. His cock was leaking precum and he could feel that Hua Cheng was as impatient as he was. He pulled out again without a break and pushed inside faster and harder than before. His head bent down and Hua Cheng groaned into his neck before biting down again. The whine escaping Xie Lian's mouth was high-pitched and broke in time with the rocking of his body.

  
Hua Cheng's hands wandered downwards again to feel his legs in the stockings. He pulled himself up and put Xie Lian's legs on his shoulders so he could kiss his skin through the thin material by only turning his head. With the change of position he reached even deeper inside and Xie Lian had to let go of Hua Cheng’s skin and grab onto the sheets beneath him. His voice came out in broken moans as his body shook with the continued pleasure.

  
He could feel Hua Cheng being close when his thrusts turned erratic and a hand closed around his overly sensitive cock. He came within seconds, painting his chest white, adding to the bright red bite marks. His insides clenched around Hua Cheng and he moaned as he felt Hua Cheng releasing deep inside him. The answering groan was deep and full of pleasure as Hua Cheng stayed inside him while his orgasm made him shiver all over.

  
The two laid there for a few minutes, kissing softly, before Hua Cheng pulled out and Xie Lian could feel his cum trickling out of his entrance. The former stood up to clean him up swiftly before lying back down next to him and pulling him into his arms.

  
After some time, Hua Cheng's voice broke the silence.

  
"So, I'm very thankful for this surprise but mind telling me whose idea that was?"

  
Xie Lian only burrowed himself deeper against his chest without answering.

  
"Gege?"

  
At the repeated question, Xie Lian sighed and murmured into his chest.

  
"I asked Qingxuan to help after he got it stuck in my mind."

  
"I thought so. I will make sure to send him something as thanks then!"

  
Xie Lian could hear the teasing grin in his voice and pushed himself up to look Hua Cheng in the eye.

  
"No, you will not! And stop talking about other people in bed."

  
"Well then, gege, should I rather talk about these?"

  
His hands felt down to Xie Lian's upper legs slowly and teased the rim of the stockings with a finger.

  
"San Lang, stop it!"

  
What was supposed to be clear and maybe a little forceful came out as a strangled moan as Hua Cheng's other hand started teasing his entrance at the same rhythm as the stocking. It didn't take long for Hua Cheng to push him on his back and into the divan again as he leaned down to make him scream out in pleasure again.

* * *

It was two days later that Yin Yu stood in front of Qingxuan with a basket full of vegetables and a small card of thanks that was almost unreadable. Qingxuan started laughing hard as he imagined a bright red Xie Lian hearing about this. He took the basket from a more or less confused Yin Yu and invited him in to enjoy the food and maybe to get a few images in his head that he really didn’t need.


End file.
